Implantable medical devices, such as electrical stimulators or therapeutic agent delivery devices, may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation or delivery of pharmaceutical agent, insulin, pain relieving agent or anti-inflammatory agent to a target tissue site within a patient. A medical device may be used to deliver therapy to a patient to treat a variety of symptoms or patient conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, other types of movement disorders, seizure disorders (e.g., epilepsy), urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, mood disorders, gastroparesis or diabetes. In some cases, the electrical stimulation may be used for muscle stimulation, e.g., functional electrical stimulation (FES) to promote muscle movement or prevent atrophy. In some therapy systems, an implantable electrical stimulator delivers electrical therapy to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more medical leads that include electrodes. In addition to or instead of electrical stimulation therapy, a medical device may deliver a therapeutic agent to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more fluid delivery elements, such as a catheter.
During a programming session, which may occur during implant of the medical device, during a trial session, or during a follow-up session after the medical device is implanted in the patient, a clinician may select therapy parameter values for the medical device that provide efficacious therapy to the patient. In the case of electrical stimulation, the therapy parameters may include an electrode combination, and an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, a pulse width, and a pulse rate for stimulation signals to be delivered to the patient. In the case of a therapeutic agent delivery device, the therapy parameters may include a dose (e.g., a bolus or a group of boluses) size, a frequency of bolus delivery, a concentration of a therapeutic agent in the bolus, a type of therapeutic agent to be delivered to the patient (if the medical device is configured to deliver more than one type of agent), a lock-out interval, and so forth.
A group of therapy parameter values may be referred to as a therapy program. A medical device may deliver therapy to a patient according to one or more stored therapy programs.